SOULMATE
by Jeannexta
Summary: Rangiku mendengus sambil menyambar minuman kalengnya di atas meja. "Kecuali kalau kalian itu memang soulmate. Berjodoh. Pasti akan bertemu lagi." # Ichigo terpekur mendengar kalimat Rangiku yang terakhir. Soulmate. Berjodoh. Dengan pria mungil itu? Ah, sepertinya tidak buruk. Ichigo mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. # AU!IchiHitsu; BL; ONESHOT # For IchiHitsu Days yg ke-5. Enjoy!


"Hei! Aku duluan yang melihat mainan itu!"

"Tapi tanganku duluan yang menyentuh mainan ini!"

Keributan yang disebabkan oleh dua pemuda di depan salah satu rak mainan sontak menarik perhatian para pengunjung toko. Biasanya hanya para bocah saja yang saling berebutan mainan, tetapi nyatanya sedewasa apapun laki-laki, jika hal itu menyangkut mainan yang sudah lama diinginkan, sisi kekanakan akan muncul saat itu juga.

Pemandangan langka seperti itu jelas membuat semua mata tertuju ke arah keduanya. Banyak yang memberi respon dengan menggeleng-geleng kepala, terkesima, saling berbisik sambil terkikik, bahkan meringis merendahkan.

Sadar kalau pemuda yang bertubuh mungil darinya itu adalah lawan yang tangguh, Kurosaki Ichigo berusaha memutar otaknya. Memikirkan cara agar mainan mobil _remote control_ yang _limited edition_ itu bisa didapatkannya. Aha! Mendadak Ichigo mendapat ide licik.

"Hei, restleting celanamu terbuka!"

" _WHAT_?!"

Kardus berisi mobil _remote control_ itu—yang sejak tadi menjadi rebutan—akhirnya terlepas, begitu si pemuda pendek melepas tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk ke bawah, memeriksa restletingnya yang terbuka. Tapi ternyata masih tertutup rapat.

" _Yeah_! _I get it_!" seru Ichigo dengan senyum lebar. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, berlari menuju kasir untuk membayar.

" _Shit_! Kau membohongiku! Awas kau!"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan lidah sedikit terjulur keluar mengejek.

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

 _Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tite Kubo.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya._

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **T** - _rated_

 **4k+** _words_

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **IchiHitsu** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ _,_ yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. _Possible_ _**Out Of Characters.**_ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Detektif Conan (vol 25) karya Aoyama Gosho, _manga_ Ichigo 100% ( _chapter_ 39) karya Mizuki Kawashita, dan komik Moe Kare karya Ikeyamada Go. _Setting_ , ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf, sebagian saya ambil dan disesuaikan dalam fanfiksi ini.

 **.**

Didedikasikan untuk **"IchiHitsu Days" yang ke-5,** yang jatuh pada hari ini; 22 Desember 2015.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **SOULMATE**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Ichigo berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Sebelah tangannya menenteng tas plastik putih berisi mainan yang berhasil didapatkannya. Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh geli. Kembali teringat aksi rebutan setengah tarik urat bersama pemuda mungil di dalam toko tadi. Meletakkan plastik putih itu di jok di samping kanannya, Ichigo memutar kunci mobil. Menjalankan mobilnya ke luar dari area parkir toko.

Jalanan agak lengang siang itu. Mungkin karena hari Minggu, dan mungkin juga karena suhu udara yang dingin. Mobil Ichigo perlahan melambat begitu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Kedua mata Ichigo tanpa sengaja tertuju pada satu sosok yang melewati _zebra cross_. Ichigo tak mungkin salah mengenali, pemuda yang bertubuh mungil, berambut putih dengan model _spiky_ , dan berwajah manis itu, yang di toko tadi saling berebutan mainan dengannya.

Sepasang mata Ichigo terus memperhatikan. Setiap ekspresi pemuda mungil itu saat berbicara dengan nenek itu. Dan senyuman manisnya sempat membuat Ichigo tak berkedip. Begitu sampai di seberang jalan bersama nenek itu, pemuda mungil itu berpisah arah.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah jadi hijau. Ichigo menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan di pinggir trotoar tempat pemuda mungil itu tengah berjalan santai. Diturunkan kaca mobilnya, begitu mobilnya berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda mungil itu.

"Hei, mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Ichigo dengan bibir tersenyum ramah.

Tersentak, pemuda mungil itu sontak menoleh. Kedua alisnya terangkat, sebelum mengerut. Ah, pemuda menyebalkan yang berebutan mainan dengannya di toko tadi.

"Tidak," jawabnya pendek dan ketus, sembari berjalan cepat-cepat.

"Aww, jangan begitu. Aku tulus mengantarmu pulang," Ichigo berusaha membujuk. Salah satu modus agar ia bisa tahu nama pemuda mungil itu. "Kau masih marah dengan kejadian di toko tadi?"

Tepat! Masih bertanya lagi! Pemuda mungil itu menggeram dalam hati. Kali ini jalan cepat-cepatnya sudah setengah berlari.

Ichigo mengerjap, sebelum menyusul dengan mobilnya. "Hei, ayolah," bujuknya lagi. Kali ini ia melihat pemuda mungil itu sudah terengah-engah akibat berlari.

"Apa kau tuli?! Aku sudah bilang 'tidak'! Jangan memaksaku!" bentak pemuda mungil itu akhirnya. Kedua matanya melotot tajam-tajam. Orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya sempat menoleh terkejut.

Ichigo bersiul panjang. Terpesona melihat wajah galak itu. Meski sedang marah tapi tetap terlihat manis di matanya. Ah, jadi homo pun ia rela, asalkan pemuda mungil itu yang jadi pasangannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu naik ke mobilku, tapi..." sengaja Ichigo memberi jeda untuk memberikan senyumannya yang bisa membuat semua wanita di dunia menggelepar hanya dengan melihatnya. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Pemuda mungil itu menatap Ichigo dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Ah, _gomen_. Tidak sopan rasanya kalau aku menanyakan namamu tanpa memperkenalkan diriku lebih dulu," Ichigo tersenyum setengah bersalah. "Namaku Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Kalau namamu?" Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Namaku..." pemuda mungil itu masih terus menatap Ichigo, "Kau ingin tahu namaku?"

Ichigo mengangguk antusias.

Menyeringai dalam hati, pemuda mungil itu berkata dengan wajah datarnya, "Namaku... Kamingsun."

Hening.

Ichigo bengong dengan mulut setengah terbuka. "A-apa?" Berharap ia hanya salah dengar.

"Kamingsun," ulang pemuda mungil itu, " _well_ , itulah namaku."

"Bohong!" seru Ichigo tak percaya. Kedua matanya sampai membelalak lebar.

"Serius!" Pemuda mungil itu balas berseru. Memasang wajah serius sekaligus jutek. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi, ketika dilihatnya sebuah bus berhenti di pinggir halte yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Ichigo. Tidak bisa turun dari mobil untuk mengejar, karena tak bisa memarkir mobilnya sembarangan di sepanjang pinggiran jalan trotoar, disebabkan adanya tanda larangan.

Tanpa menghentikan larinya menuju bus, pemuda mungil itu menoleh ke belakang. Menarik turun sebelah matanya dengan jari telunjuk, dan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit keluar mengejek.

Satu sama. Skor seri.

Ichigo yang baru sadar dari ketercengangannya langsung menepuk dahinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Pemuda mungil itu memang sengaja memberikan nama palsu. Nama yang terdengar unik dan konyol pula!

Kamingsun.

Yang dalam penulisan bahasa Inggrisnya ' _Coming soon_ '.

"Nama macam apa itu?" Ichigo tergelak geli sendiri. Mendadak jadi ingin memberi tahu nama unik dan konyol juga pada pemuda mungil itu dengan nama 'Satria Baja Hitam'.

Sementara itu, pemuda mungil itu langsung berjalan menuju kursi bus paling belakang. Begitu ia merasa ponselnya di saku celana berdering singkat, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 _'Shiro-chan, hari ini aku pulang dari China!'_

Pesan dari kakak perempuannya. Toushirou mengulum senyum kecil tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tawa Rangiku meledak begitu Ichigo menceritakan kronologis pertemuannya dengan pemuda mungil bernama palsu 'Kamingsun' itu sesampainya di rumah. Wanita yang sudah berumur kepala tiga—tapi masih terlihat awet muda dengan wajahnya yang tampak seperti gadis dua puluhan tahun—itu memegang perutnya yang kram karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Jadi, kau tertarik pada pemuda mungil itu, hm~?" goda Rangiku begitu tawanya sudah mereda.

Ichigo meringis. Sejak kecil ia memang dekat dengan Matsumoto Rangiku, kakak sepupunya. Tidak ada satupun rahasianya yang tidak diketahui wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Makanya Ichigo tenang-tenang saja, karena Rangiku pandai menyimpan rahasia.

"Harusnya kau mengikuti bus yang dinaiki pemuda mungil itu sampai dia turun di rumahnya."

"Bukankah itu sama saja seperti _stalker_?"

"Bilang saja kalau kau sedang mencari rumah temanmu yang kebetulan satu kawasan dengan rumah pemuda mungil itu. Kau tidak akan dianggap _stalker_. Masalah selesai."

Ichigo menatap takjub. Baru terpikirkan hal seperti itu. "Oh, kau benar juga!" Kedua bahunya lalu turun dengan lemas. Menyesal.

"Payah. Kalau kau sudah kehilangan jejaknya tadi, mana mungkin bisa bertemu lagi?" Rangiku mendengus sambil menyambar minuman kalengnya di atas meja. "Kecuali kalau kalian itu memang _soulmate_. Berjodoh. Pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Ichigo terpekur mendengar kalimat Rangiku yang terakhir. _Soulmate_. Berjodoh. Dengan pemuda mungil itu? Ah, sepertinya tidak buruk. Ichigo mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Seandainya tadi aku bisa tahu nama aslinya," gumamnya hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri.

"Oh, ya! Aku baru ingat!" Menepuk kedua tangannya karena teringat sesuatu, Rangiku membuka koper kecilnya di dekat sofa panjang yang didudukinya. Mengambil tas plastik biru muda bercorak abstrak, lalu menyerahkannya ke arah Ichigo. "Oleh-olehku dari China. Untukmu."

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Ichigo menerima tas plastik itu. " _Arigatou_." Ia membukanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Sebuah baju hitam yang masih tersegel di dalam plastik. Setelah mengeluarkannya dari dalam plastik, Ichigo memperhatikan baju hitam berlengan panjang dengan model V- _neck_ itu. Ada tulisan _'SOUL'_ di belakang punggung baju itu. Kedua alis Ichigo mengernyit.

"' _SOUL_ '? Jiwa?" Ia menoleh dan menatap Rangiku.

Wanita berambut oranye panjang _curly_ itu tersenyum misterius. "Aku membelinya di _event_ yang saat itu bertemakan tentang BL dari beberapa _anime_." Sengaja tidak ingin memberitahu kalau baju hitam itu sepasang dengan baju putih yang ada tulisan _'MATE'_ di belakang punggung. Yang dibelinya bersama seorang gadis kenalannya di _event_ hari itu.

"'BL'?" Ichigo mengernyit bingung.

" _Boys Love_. Cinta antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki." Bibir Rangiku menyeringai jahil.

Ichigo nyaris terjungkir dari sofa tunggal yang didudukinya. " _Oh, God_!"

Satu alis Rangiku terangkat, "Kenapa kau kembali jadi anak Tuhan? Baru saja tadi kau bercerita tentang pemuda mungil bernama Kamingsun itu, dan tertarik padanya?"

Satu tangan Ichigo menutup wajahnya. Menurunkan tangannya, Ichigo menarik nafas panjang. "Ah, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada pemuda mungil itu," katanya bohong.

"Benarkah?" Kedua alis Rangiku terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Ichigo mengangguk. Pasang wajah serius biar meyakinkan.

"Oh, baiklah," Rangiku bangkit berdiri, sembari menarik koper kecilnya menuju kamar. "Tapi kalau kau berbohong, kau akan mimpi basah karena memikirkan pemuda mungil itu," sambungnya dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

 **.**

 **. .**

Keesokan paginya, ketika Ichigo tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati bagian privatnya basah oleh kau-tahu-apa-yang-sering-dialami-setiap-pemuda-di-dunia. Syok. Kedua mata membulat tak percaya. Ichigo mematung di atas tempat tidurnya.

Perkataan Rangiku kemarin menjadi kenyataan!

Ini sama saja seperti telat puber. Sial. Memalukan.

Menyingkap selimutnya, Ichigo merangkak turun. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamar dengan kedua kaki mengangkang.

Menghilangkan jejak mimpi basah, Ichigo akhirnya memilih mandi. Di bawah guyuran air hangat _shower_ , ia kembali teringat mimpinya. Wajah pemuda mungil itu di bawah tindihannya. Memerah karena nafsu dan _saliva_ yang meluncur keluar dari sudut bibir. Memanggil namanya di antara desahan dan erangan yang bercampur jadi satu.

Ichigo berjengit. Melotot tak percaya saat melihat amunisi kebanggaannya sudah berdiri tegak. Hei, apa-apaan ini?

"Sial," rutuk Ichigo, sebelum tangannya terulur ke bawah. Terpaksa menenangkan 'Aset masa depan'-nya itu dengan _handjob_ sendiri.

Dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini Ichigo memimpikan dirinya bercinta dengan sesama jenis. Meski itu hanya dalam mimpi, sepertinya jalan hidupnya sudah keluar dari jalur yang salah. Terima kasih untuk pemuda mungil bernama palsu Kamingsun itu, karena sekarang Ichigo sudah menyadari kalau ia homo. Lain kali jika ia bertemu dengan pemuda mungil itu, saat itu Ichigo sudah memutuskan, akan diseretnya pemuda mungil itu ke atas ranjang. Melakukan hal-hal terlarang. Sama seperti yang ada di benaknya sekarang.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua mata itu mengelam tanpa sinar. Menatap selembar foto di tangannya. Dua orang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi berbeda. Tersenyum lebar sambil saling merangkul mesra.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Toushirou melepas lembaran foto terakhir di tangannya itu ke tong sampah yang sudah penuh dengan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan mantan pacarnya di dalam foto itu. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Toushirou menyiramkan bensin ke dalam tong sampah. Menyalakan sebatang korek api, Toushirou melangkah mundur setelah ia melemparnya. Api berkobar dari dalam tong sampah. Menghanguskan semuanya hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Shiro _-chan_!" Hinamori yang melihat adiknya itu sedang membakar sesuatu di halaman belakang rumah sontak berlari mendekat. "Kau membakar apa?!" Wanita itu menatap api yang sudah mulai mengecil di dalam tong sampah.

"Barang-barang yang tidak berguna." Toushirou menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Hinamori menatap adiknya itu dengan khawatir. Semenjak putus dengan Grimmjow seminggu yang lalu, Toushirou menjadi semakin pendiam. Wanita itu memang tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama jenis, karena ia tahu semua orang bebas mencintai siapa saja. Sempat sekali Hinamori melihat adiknya itu menangis tanpa suara di tengah malam, saat menonton video yang direkam Grimmjow di sebuah pantai. Ketika ia bertanya kenapa Grimmjow memutuskan hubungan, Toushirou hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak ingin bercerita.

Sebagai kakak yang baik, tentu saja Hinamori ingin membuat adiknya itu kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Satu-satunya cara tentu saja dengan membuat Toushirou melupakan mantan pacarnya itu.

"Shiro- _chan_ , hari ini temani aku ke taman hiburan, ya?"

Toushirou menoleh. "Pergi saja dengan teman-temanmu. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk jalan-jalan."

Kedua pipi Hinamori sontak menggembung. Memasang wajah menangis yang dijamin langsung membuat Toushirou tak bisa menolak keinginannya.

"Ugh—baiklah. Jangan menangis." Toushirou mengalah. Hinamori menjerit senang sambil melompat-lompat. "Cepat sana ganti bajumu."

Wanita itu mengangguk, sebelum berlari ke kamarnya lebih dulu.

Toushirou menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar. Membuka lemari pakaian. Sesaat ia terpekur saat mengambil baju putih berlengan panjang dengan model V- _neck_ , yang ada tulisan _'MATE'_ di belakang punggung baju itu. Baju yang dibelikan kakaknya saat pergi _traveling_ ke China. Sebenarnya, baju dengan model begini bukanlah kesukaan Toushirou, tapi mengingat Hinamori sudah membelikannya, tiba-tiba bibirnya tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar. Toushirou membuka bajunya. Memakai baju yang dibelikan kakaknya itu tak sampai lima menit. Kemudian mengenakan jaket hitam dengan syal merah yang dilingkarkan di lehernya.

Di waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat...

Ichigo menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lemari pakaiannya. Sengaja memakai baju yang dibelikan Rangiku, karena wanita itu mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan sekarang. Bentuk apresiasi kecil darinya kepada wanita itu karena sudah membelikan baju itu untuknya saat _traveling_ di China.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dari luar.

"Ichigo, kau sudah selesai?" Suara Rangiku terdengar tak sabar.

"Ya!" Memakai jaket hitam bergaris putih di lengan dengan secepat kilat, Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu.

Rangiku tidak menyadari kalau adik sepupunya itu memakai baju yang dibelikannya, begitu Ichigo membuka pintu dari dalam. "Nah, ayo!" Satu tangannya langsung menarik Ichigo untuk menuruni tangga. "Oh, ya. Bolehkah _Nee-chan_ -mu ini yang mengendarai mobil kesayanganmu itu kali ini?" Kedua matanya mengedip-ngedip manja.

Kedua mata Ichigo sontak membelalak. "Tidak! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati!" Sudah hafal di luar kepala, betapa mengerikannya wanita itu jika mengendarai kendaraan beroda empat.

Bibir Rangiku maju beberapa senti. Cemberut. Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah wanita itu tidak menuntut.

 **.**

 **. .**

Salah satu taman hiburan yang terkenal di Jepang itu tampak penuh dengan para pengunjung hari ini. Setiap wahana permainan yang ada di sana menawarkan kesannya tersendiri. Dan di sinilah Toushirou berada sekarang. Bersama kakak perempuannya, Hinamori. Wanita itu menariknya ke sana kemari untuk menikmati setiap wahana, yang jelas tidak akan cukup dinikmati hanya dalam satu hari.

"Shiro- _chan_ , bagaimana kalau kita menginap di hotel yang tak jauh dari taman hiburan ini saja? Supaya besoknya kita bisa datang lebih awal untuk mencoba wahana yang lain!" Hinamori menyerukan ide yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Boleh saja, tapi kita tidak membawa baju ganti." Toushirou mengernyit. Membayangkan harus memakai lagi pakaian hari ini sampai besok.

"Kau tenang saja! Kita kan bisa membeli baju di _departement store_ yang ada di tempat ini!"

Toushirou terdiam. Benar juga. "Baiklah." Ia mengangguk setuju.

"Kau setuju?" Hinamori membelalak tak percaya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik wahana yang di sana dulu!" Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke arah _jet_ _coaster_.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hei, kita istirahat sebentar dulu di _cafe_ sana. Aku capek," kata Ichigo dengan wajah kelelahan yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Rangiku menoleh. "Payah. Masih muda tapi staminamu seperti kakek-kakek saja."

Ichigo melotot tak terima. Heh! Justru stamina kakak sepupunya itu yang patut dipertanyakan. Padahal sudah sepuluh wahana yang mereka coba, itu belum ditambah mereka harus mengantri lumayan lama.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di _skate ring outdoor_ , kalau staminamu sudah kembali." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Rangiku melenggang pergi.

Keduanya berpisah arah. Ichigo melangkah menuju _cafe_ tujuannya. Memilih tempat duduk didekat jendela. Dan memesan secangkir _cappuchino_.

Hampir setengah jam Ichigo duduk menikmati _cappuchino_ -nya di dalam _cafe_ itu sambil memainkan ponselnya, hingga akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri. Menyusul kakak sepupunya yang pasti sudah menahan jengkel karena sudah lama menunggunya di tempat _skate ring_.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kau saja yang bermain. Aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, Shiro- _chan_. Kau juga harus bermain!"

Hinamori menarik-narik satu tangan Toushirou dengan wajah dibuat hampir menangis. Kali ini Toushirou menolak untuk bermain _skate ring_. Bukan karena tempat yang seluruh lantainya terbuat dari es beku itu lumayan penuh dengan para pengunjung lain yang sedang bermain, melainkan karena Toushirou memang tidak bisa bermain. Berdiri di atas sepatu roda saja dia selalu jatuh berkali-kali, apalagi berdiri di atas _skate blade_ yang khusus dibuat di atas lantai es.

"Shiro- _chaaan_..." Hinamori menghentakkan kakinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Toushirou akhirnya mengalah, untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu.

"Baiklah, jangan menangis." Toushirou menarik nafas panjang.

"Yey! Tenang saja. Aku akan mengajarimu bermain!" Wanita itu mengulurkan sepasang _skate blade_ ke arah Toushirou.

Setelah keduanya memakai _skade blade_ di kaki masing-masing, Hinamori lebih dulu meluncur masuk ke dalam _skate ring_.

"Ayo!" Satu tangan wanita itu terulur ke arah Toushirou dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

Dengan hati-hati, Toushirou berdiri di atas _skate blade_ yang sudah terpasang di kedua kakinya. Kedua tungkai kakinya sedikit gemetar. Dan ia meraih tangan kakaknya yang terulur.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Buka kedua kakimu sedikit lebar, rentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar, dan berdiri dengan tegak." Hinamori menjelaskan sambil memperagakan tubuhnya sendiri.

Toushirou mengikuti penjelasan Hinamori sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Melihat adik laki-lakinya itu sudah bisa berdiri tanpa terjatuh, dengan jahil Hinamori bergerak ke belakang Toushirou. "Nah, sekarang kau harus mencoba meluncuuur...!" Kedua tangannya mendorong punggung Toushirou dari belakang.

"HUWAAA...!" jerit Toushirou dengan kedua mata membelalak, "HINAMORIII!"

"Ups!" Hinamori menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Mengerjap polos. Sepertinya dorongannya terlalu kuat, hingga adiknya itu meluncur lurus seperti roket.

"Minggir, minggir, minggir!" seru Toushirou panik. Tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri yang baru pertama kali meluncur di atas _skate ring_.

Para pengunjung yang melihat pemuda mungil itu sontak menghindar, sebelum ditabrak.

Toushirou memekik tertahan. Kedua tangannya yang terentang lebar bergerak-gerak panik. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Memilih jatuh? Jelas itu opsi terakhir. Siapa juga yang mau ditertawakan oleh semua orang yang ada di _skate ring_ ini!

Di waktu yang bersamaan...

Ichigo yang sedang meluncur di atas _skate ring_ yang sama, tak menduga begitu dari arah vertikal, seorang pemuda mungil meluncur ke arahnya sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Tabrakan di antara keduanya tak terelakkan, sebelum Ichigo sempat menghindar. Ichigo jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk pemuda yang menubruknya itu.

"Aduuuh..."

Keduanya sama-sama meringis kesakitan.

Tersadar kalau ia memeluk leher pemuda yang ditubruknya, sesaat sebelum keduanya jatuh tadi, Toushirou buru-buru melepaskan diri.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Sama-sama kembali teringat aksi rebutan mainan di toko beberapa hari yang lalu.

"KAU—" Jari telunjuk Toushirou menunjuk wajah Ichigo, "Pemuda menyebalkan di toko dan di jalanan itu!"

"Ah, dan kau pemuda bernama 'Kamingsun' itu!"

 _PLAAAK!_

Toushirou menampar pipi kiri Ichigo dengan wajah memerah malu. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan namamu seperti itu!" Ichigo membalas sambil memegang bekas tamparan di pipinya.

Hinamori yang baru menyusul langsung membantu adiknya berdiri. Wanita itu terkejut begitu dilihatnya Rangiku meluncur mendekat ke arah Ichigo. "Eh, Rangiku _nee_?!"

Rangiku juga terkejut. Tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan wanita kenalannya saat di _event_ yang ada di China hari itu. "Lho, Hinamori? Kau bersama siapa?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu menunjuk Toushirou yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Bersama adikku ini. Namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Tangan Toushirou yang akan membekap mulut Hinamori sudah terlambat bergerak karena Ichigo sudah mendengar nama aslinya.

"Ho'. Jadi itu nama aslimu, Kamingsun?" Satu alis Ichigo terangkat dengan bibir menyeringai.

Toushirou mendelik. "Heh! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"'Kamingsun'?" Hinamori menatap Ichigo dengan alis mengerut, "Siapa?"

Jari telunjuk Ichigo mengarah ke arah Toushirou. "Tentu saja adikmu itu. Saat kami bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, dia memberitahu namanya 'Kamingsun'."

Hinamori menoleh lambat ke arah adiknya. Dilihatnya Toushirou sudah menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Seluruh wajah adiknya itu sudah memerah malu.

"Pfffh—MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Hinamori dan Rangiku seketika meledak hampir bersamaan. Semua mata yang ada di sana langsung tertuju ke arah mereka. Toushirou mengeluh dalam hati. Rasanya ingin menghilang tanpa bekas dari tempat itu.

Menunduk dalam-dalam, Toushirou akhirnya berbalik, berniat pergi dari situ. Tapi—

 _BRUK!_

"Auw!" Toushirou jatuh dengan kedua lutut mencium lantai es lebih dulu.

Refleks, Ichigo mendekati Toushirou. Satu tangannya terulur, berniat membantu pemuda mungil itu berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Toushirou tersentak. Seketika menampik tangan Ichigo dengan kedua mata mendelik. "Jangan menyentuhku! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri!" dengusnya.

Tapi nyatanya Toushirou kembali jatuh lagi saat akan berdiri. Hinamori membekap mulutnya, menahan tawa. Rangiku bahkan sudah balik badan, menatap ke arah lain sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau baru pertama kali bermain di atas _skate ring_ , ya?"

 _Jleb!_ Pertanyaan Ichigo tepat sasaran. Tubuh Toushirou seketika mematung. Tak berkutik. Jika saja lantai tempat berpijaknya sekarang tidak terbuat dari es, Toushirou pasti sudah melepas _skate_ _blade_ -nya, dan berlari keluar dengan kaki telanjang.

Pemuda mungil itu menoleh ke belakang. Mencari-cari Hinamori untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi kakaknya itu sudah meluncur pergi bersama Rangiku. Sepertinya Hinamori sengaja meninggalkannya bersama pemuda menyebalkan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Toushirou..." satu tangan Ichigo kembali terulur ke arah pemuda mungil itu, "Maaf karena kejadian tempo hari itu. Ayolah, kita berdamai saja." Bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

Toushirou menatap tangan Ichigo selama sepuluh detik, sebelum akhirnya ia meraih tangan itu. Tidak ada pilihan. Daripada ia harus ngesot keluar _skate ring_ ini. "Tolong antarkan aku keluar dari _skate_ _ring_ ini," katanya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kuajari saja kau bermain di atas _skate ring_ ini?" tawar Ichigo. Modus. Supaya bisa memegang tangan Toushirou kalau pemuda mungil itu terjatuh.

"Tidak. Cepat antarkan saja aku keluar." Toushirou menolak dengan ketus.

"Oh, baiklah." Menarik nafas panjang, Ichigo menuntun pemuda mungil itu menuju pinggiran _skate ring_.

Toushirou berpegangan dengan erat. Tidak ingin merasakan jatuh lagi. Tak peduli meski keduanya ditatap berpasang-pasang mata, karena melihat sesama jenis saling bergandengan tangan.

Begitu sampai di tempat duduk panjang yang ada di luar _skate ring_ , Toushirou langsung melepas _skate blade_ di kedua kakinya, dan kembali memakai sepatunya. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Ichigo yang duduk di sampingnya, memakai sepatu tanpa berhenti menatapnya. Meski risih, namun Toushirou memilih tak mengacuhkan pemuda itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Ichigo bertanya sambil mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Toushirou dingin. "Jangan mengikutiku."

Ichigo pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia terus berjalan di samping Toushirou, terus mengikuti ke manapun pemuda mungil itu pergi. Kehabisan sabar, Toushirou yang sudah akan menyemburkan amarahnya langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu tak jauh di depannya ia melihat mantan pacarnya berjalan bersama seseorang yang dikenalinya. Langkah Toushirou seketika berhenti. Ichigo menoleh ke samping.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti berjalan?" tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba Toushirou merangkul satu lengan Ichigo. Merapatkan tubuhnya hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Kedua mata Ichigo membulat tak percaya.

"Sekali ini saja. Tolong bantu aku dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku," pinta Toushirou dengan suara lirih.

Ichigo baru sadar dengan situasi yang terjadi begitu mantan pacar Toushirou berhenti dua meter di hadapan mereka. Menyapa Toushirou dengan wajah yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

"Toushirou? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Grimmjow. Menatap Toushirou dan Ichigo bergiliran. Lalu sepasang matanya menatap Ichigo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Tentu saja berkencan," bibir Toushirou mengembang tersenyum saat menjawab. Ia menatap Ichigo sambil melanjutkan, "Bersama kekasihku ini."

"Hai, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya. Mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Toushirou.

"Kau juga sama, kan?" Kedua mata Toushirou kembali pada Grimmjow, "Berkencan dengan Ulquiorra. Sahabatmu yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihmu." Perkataannya langsung menusuk dengan telak.

Ulquiorra yang berdiri di samping Grimmjow langsung menatap ke arah lain.

Merasa topeng yang dipakainya tidak akan bertahan lama, Toushirou menarik Ichigo untuk pergi. "Ayo, pergi. Kita akan naik _jet coaster_ lagi, kan?"

Keduanya berlalu pergi. Dan setelah memastikan ia sudah jauh dari mantan pacarnya itu, Toushirou langsung melepaskan diri dari Ichigo.

" _Arigatou_."

Ichigo tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan pemuda mungil itu sekarang. Maka dari itu, ia terus mengikuti Toushirou dari belakang. Pemuda mungil itu menuju ke arah _toilet_. Masuk ke salah satu bilik. Lalu menangis terisak-isak. Punggung Ichigo bersandar di bilik _toilet_ yang dimasuki Toushirou. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Menunggu sampai tangisan Toushirou mereda.

Ponsel Toushirou tiba-tiba berdering. Namun ia tak mengangkatnya. Giliran ponsel Ichigo yang berdering. Dari Rangiku.

"Halo?"

/"Di mana kau? Apa kau bersama Toushirou? Soalnya Hinamori menelepon nomor adiknya itu tapi tidak diangkat."/

"Ya, dia ada bersamaku." Ichigo bisa mendengar suara Rangiku di seberang telepon yang berkata 'Tenang saja, Hinamori. Adikmu ada bersama dengan Ichigo'.

/"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku dan Hinamori mau _shopping_. Kalian juga mau ikut?"/

"Tidak. Kami menunggu saja di suatu tempat sampai kalian berdua selesai."

/" _Okay_!"/

Pembicaraan _via_ telepon itu berakhir bersamaan dengan suara pintu bilik terbuka dari dalam. Ichigo menjauh dari pintu. Tak bisa melihat wajah Toushirou karena pemuda mungil itu menundukkan wajahnya, berjalan menuju wastafel.

Dengan air yang ditangkup oleh kedua tangannya, Toushirou membasuh wajahnya. Berkali-kali. Bekas air mata di kedua pipinya memang sudah menghilang, tapi bengkak di kedua matanya masih terlihat jelas.

Sesaat Ichigo mematung di posisinya berdiri, ketika ia melihat kedua mata bengkak Toushirou dari kaca besar di atas wastafel. Didekatinya pemuda mungil itu. "Sudah merasa lega?" tanyanya begitu berdiri di samping Toushirou.

Toushirou mengangguk kecil. Sedikit tak percaya kalau Ichigo akan menunggu hingga ia selesai menangis. "Sekali lagi, _arigatou_." Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir tulus di bibirnya.

Tanpa suara, Ichigo mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Membasahinya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari kran. Setelah meremas airnya sedikit, diberikannya sapu tangannya itu ke arah Toushirou.

"Kompres mata bengkakmu dengan ini."

Toushirou tertegun. Tangan kanannya terulur, menerima sapu tangan itu. Diletakkannya sapu tangan itu di kedua matanya, lalu menahannya dengan satu tangan. Tanpa Toushirou sadari, Ichigo tersenyum lembut saat menatapnya.

"Apa kau masih menolak jika kutawari untuk mengajarimu bermain di _skate ring_?"

Pemuda mungil itu terdiam. Merasa lega tak menatap langsung mata Ichigo, karena kedua matanya masih tertutup sapu tangan.

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **. .**

Setelah jatuh berkali-kali. Tidak sengaja menubruk orang-orang. Pada akhirnya, Toushirou sudah mahir meluncur sendiri di _skate ring_. Ichigo masih mengikuti dari belakang. Jaga-jaga kalau misalnya pemuda mungil itu masih menubruk orang-orang.

Orang-orang yang memasuki _skate ring_ semakin bertambah banyak, membuat Toushirou akhirnya berhenti meluncur. Kedua keningnya mengernyit melihat _skate ring_ sudah hampir penuh.

"Kenapa orang-orang semakin banyak masuk ke _skate ring_ ini?" tanya Toushirou entah pada siapa.

Teringat sesuatu, Ichigo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Aku baru ingat. Setiap jam tujuh malam, akan ada kembang api yang dinyalakan. Kita bisa melihatnya langsung dari _skate ring_ ini," jelasnya.

Toushirou ber-oh. Baru tahu.

"Lima menit lagi kembang apinya akan dinyalakan di langit malam," Ichigo menoleh ke samping. "Apa kau mau kita pergi ke depan pagar pembatas paling depan di sana?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Di sini saja," Toushirou menggeleng tanpa menoleh. "Lagipula orang-orang sudah banyak di sana. Aku tidak mau berdiri berdesak-desakan."

"Oke." Ichigo menopang kedua telapak tangannya di pagar pembatas di belakangnya. Sesaat melirik Toushirou yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda mungil itu mendongak, menunggu untuk melihat kembang api.

Tak lama kemudian, satu tembakan terdengar. Satu kembang api pembukaan meledak di langit malam. Kemudian suara tembakan beruntun terdengar, puluhan kembang api yang berwarna-warni meledak bersamaan. Semua yang melihatnya terhipnotis. Namun di saat semua orang menikmati kembang api itu, Ichigo lebih memilih menatap tak berkedip pemuda mungil di sampingnya.

"Toushirou..."

"Hm?"

Ketika Toushirou menoleh ke samping, Ichigo sudah mendekatkan wajahnya. Toushirou terhipnotis. Wajah Ichigo semakin dekat. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Terjerat. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman. Sejenak, Ichigo melepas bibir Toushirou, menatap pemuda manis itu selama tiga detik, sebelum ia kembali menciumnya lebih dalam. Tak ada seorangpun yang melihat ke arah keduanya, karena masih terhipnotis dengan kembang api di langit.

Kedua tangan Toushirou mencengkram pundak Ichigo, begitu pemuda itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan tanpa melepas ciuman. Hingga satu tembakan kembang api raksasa seketika membuat Toushirou tersadar. Kedua matanya yang terpejam karena terlena oleh ciuman lembut Ichigo seketika terbuka lebar. Toushirou mendorong dada Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum ia berbalik.

Langkah Toushirou sontak berhenti. Bukan karena Ichigo menahan sebelah tangannya. Melainkan karena syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya seolah tersangkut sesuatu di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan lambat Toushirou menoleh ke belakang, dan terpana begitu ia melihat salah satu benang syal merahnya tersangkut di restleting jaket Ichigo. Terlihat seperti benang merah takdir yang menghubungkan keduanya.

Dengan bibir tersenyum lembut, Ichigo berjalan mendekat. Sengaja tak melepas benang syal merah Toushirou yang tersangkut di jaketnya. "Kau lihat? Kita berdua sudah tak bisa dipisahkan."

Jantung Toushirou berdetak tak wajar. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Toushirou kembali berbalik. Namun Ichigo dengan cepat memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua lengan Ichigo melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Toushirou..." bisik Ichigo di depan telinga. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum menjawab perasaanku sekarang. Aku akan menunggu."

Pelukan Ichigo akhirnya melonggar. Toushirou bergeming sambil menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Sedikit tak rela karena kehilangan hangatnya pelukan pemuda itu. Tapi jika ia membalas perasaan Ichigo sekarang...

"Aku pikir kau hanya pemuda menyebalkan, saat kita pertama kali bertemu..." Toushirou memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah Ichigo, "Tapi hari ini, aku bisa melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau... sudah begitu baik. Membuatku bisa kembali tersenyum. Luka di hatiku, sedikit demi sedikit mulai terhapus..." jeda panjang itu sengaja Toushirou lakukan untuk menenangkan sedikit detak jantungnya. "Aku mau selalu di sampingmu, Kurosaki. Aku tidak mau lagi, ditinggal oleh orang yang kusukai..."

Terpana. Senyuman Ichigo perlahan mengembang. Kalimat itu, bukankah itu artinya—

Toushirou menjerit tertahan begitu Ichigo tiba-tiba menariknya dalam pelukan. Perasaan bahagia dalam hatinya tak bisa terlukiskan hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

Toushirou mengangguk dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Detak jantung Ichigo berpacu cepat. Sama seperti detak jantungnya. Tersadar oleh berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka, Toushirou berusaha melepas pelukan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, kita sudah jadi pusat perhatian!"

"Biar saja," pelukan Ichigo semakin erat. Bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga Toushirou, melanjutkan dengan bisikan, "Supaya mereka semua tahu, kau sudah menjadi kekasihku, hari ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

 _Well_ , sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari nama2 unik dan konyol yang pernah saya liat di tv. Makanya jangan heran kenapa saya menyelipkan beberapa nama unik dan konyol tersebut.

Berhubung karena sudah nggak sempat lgi ngetik fic IchiHitsu (padahal plotnya sudah saya buat sejak bulan lalu) di tengah kesibukan kerja saya, makanya saya remake aja salah satu RPF saya dengan pairing IchiHitsu. Hitung-hitung buat ramein FBI karena hari ini IchiHitsu days. Semoga ada author-author lain yg juga ikut meramaikan FBI dengan IchiHitsu hari ini.

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan ditunggu dengan sabar. ;)


End file.
